FAGE 08: One Rainy Day
by razztaztic
Summary: Written for Fage 08, for Rody Cherry Dumitrescu. Magnus Bane and Alec Lightwood spend a rainy afternoon in Central Park.


**FAGE 8:Soul Mates**

 **Title: One Rainy Day**

 **Written for: Rody Cherry Dumitrescu**

 **Written By: Razztaztic**

 **Rating: T**

 **Summary/Prompt used: The Mortal Instruments: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, One Rainy Afternoon**

 **If you would like to see all the stories that are a part of this exchange visit the** **Facebook group: Fanficaholics Anon: Where Obsession Never Sleeps, or add the C2 to get all the stories direct to your inbox.**

community/FAGE-8-Soul-Mates/93625/

.

.

* * *

.

Magnus Bane loved rainy days. Time slowed to a crawl on long, rainy afternoons and as an immortal who loved someone who was most definitely _not_ immortal, he had found a greater appreciation of the concept of time.

The Nephilim he loved, Alec Lightwood, was not a fan of rainy afternoons - particularly when those afternoons began before noon, when he was still sleeping off a night spent battling yet another demon encroachment into New York. He tried his best to ignore Magnus' cajoling attempt to get him out of bed but the harder he tried, the more of a challenge it became to the wizard.

And Magnus Bane also loved a challenge.

"Alec."

The hand on his foot slid along the calf to his knee. Despite the thick down comforter he slept under, heat marked the spot like a brand and it took all of Alec's willpower to keep his eyes shut.

"Alec . . ."

Fingertips danced over his thigh. He couldn't prevent the involuntary spasm that tightened his quadricep, nor could he do anything about the swelling erection that he knew Magnus also noticed. Barely hours before, he'd come home too tired to do more than strip and fall into bed beside the warlock but now, with that deep, drawling voice settling in his ear and the delicate caress sizzling through his skin, exhaustion was the last thing he felt. Still, Alec kept his eyes stubbornly closed, waiting to see what other encouragement Magnus would offer.

"Ale-e-e-c."

The gentle tap-dance continued its trek northward . . . and stopped just shy of the thick length practically begging for attention. Alec groaned with longing.

"For God's sake, Magnus . . ."

Whatever else he might have said ended in a spat of vicious cursing when a deluge of frigid water soaked the bed. He sat up, drenched and shivering. Wet, his black hair shone even darker, emphasizing his pale skin and the brilliant blue of his eyes.

Magnus stood several feet away, safely out of range of the rain shower he'd created and confined to the specific space above their bed. Unfazed by the heated glare from his lover, he struck a pose, dressed to impress (as always) in skin tight red leather pants and a black silk shirt tucked in but left unbuttoned to show off his lean, sexy frame. His own dark hair, tinted with stripes of purple and gold, swept back from a high, smooth forehead and fell dramatically over his shoulders.

"I want to go out."

Thunder boomed, shaking the roof above their heads. Alex waved a hand toward the sound. "It's raining!"

"Yes, but you're already wet," Magnus pointed out, with a twinkle of humor that rivaled the sparkle of glittering makeup around his eyes.

Alec cursed again. He _was_ already wet, and cold. Annoyed, he tossed the heavy weight of the sodden bedclothes aside and, without thought to his nudity, threw his legs over the side of the bed. Almost as soon as he got to his feet, Magnus was there.

"You're hurt. I didn't notice when you came home this morning." Precious stones winked out from a multitude of gold rings when one long finger traced the path of a fresh wound marring the curve of Alec's bicep.

Alec looked down at the injury, caused by the pincer of a Kuri demon the shadowhunter hadn't been quick enough to evade. He'd meant to take care of it with a healing rune but instead, had simply crawled into bed and forgotten about it. Just at the moment, he had cause to be grateful for the oversight. He was tall but Magnus was taller and as close as they stood, Alec had to lift his chin to look into that exotically handsome face. The love and concern he saw there erased any thoughts of being cold and wet. His voice dropped to a husky rasp.

"Maybe you should kiss it better. That might help."

Magnus smiled, his lips curving with seductive promise as his lashes swept up. His eyes gleamed, golden and feline. He leaned over as if to make good on Alec's suggestion . . . and then abruptly stepped back. His grin was deliberately taunting.

"You probably just need fresh air. Get dressed. I'll meet you downstairs." He sauntered away, knowing Alec watched every step.

Sputtering in disappointment, Alec grabbed a carved wooden box from the bedside table and hurled it against the door as it closed. The brief moment of satisfaction he felt when the box shattered faded when the pieces immediately raced back together and reformed, leaving the box as pristine and intact as it had been before he threw it. Giving up, he picked up the newly repaired box from the floor; when he turned around, the ruined wet bed was dry and impeccably made. He sighed, and headed for the closet.

.

.

He took his time getting dressed and when he finally made his way downstairs, Magnus looked him over with a disdainful lift of one eyebrow.

"Why do I bother buying you clothes when that's all you ever wear?"

Alec glanced down, seeing nothing wrong with what he almost considered his daily uniform: black pants, black t-shirt, sleeveless black leather vest, and plenty of pockets for his stele and, for good measure, the sharpest dagger he owned.

"You're wearing black, too," he pointed out.

Magnus sighed. "Yes, darling, but I wear it with style. You wear it like a weapon. Never mind." He waved a hand in the air, brushing aside any further discussion. "The rain awaits."

And it did. Protected from the weather by a handy little spell that moved with them and kept them dry, the two men walked casually out into the storm. Magnus linked his arm with Alec's as they headed toward Central Park.

"Isn't it beautiful?"

Alec tried to see the city through Magnus' eyes but failed. Instead of beauty, he saw garbage floating on shallow streams of water shining with oil leached from the pavement. Instead of the sweet scent of summer rain, his nose was filled with the odor of The Bamboo Garden's overflowing trash cans, a smell worsened by the humidity hanging thick in the air. Magnus read every thought that flitted across his expressive face.

"Your problem, lover, is that you don't believe in magic."

Alec eyed him askance. "Excuse me. You, warlock. Me, right here."

Magnus shrugged. The fingers of one hand slid along the roof of a beat-up old clunker illegally parked next to a fire hydrant. In the blink of an eye, the hydrant disappeared and the old car was restored to like-new condition.

"Party tricks. This kind of simple magic is easy to believe in. Real magic, that's different." He stopped at the 77th Street archway and looked out over the vast green park that filled the middle of New York. "What do you see?"

Alec followed his gaze. Other than a few intrepid runners seemingly oblivious to the bad weather, the only people out were huddled into raincoats or under umbrellas, staring at their feet as they hurried to destinations that would take them out of the storm. Suddenly, his posture changed. Eyes narrowed, his body stiffened to battle readiness.

"I see a Du'sien . . . and I think he's trying to steal a mundane child."

Sure enough, a woman's piercing screams reached their ears just as a large, rather lumpy figure raced across a patch of grass. Even from a distance, the face was distinguished by a lack of normal human features. It looked like a child's approximation of a person, created by smashing bits of clay together to create a rough human-like figure.

The small boy clutched in its arms, however, was obviously human, and crying out in fear as his captor lurched forward with rough, ungainly steps. Alec didn't hesitate; in a flash, he was gone, chasing after the demon.

"Alec, wait!" Magnus saw the quiet, private afternoon he'd planned for the two of them disappear into smoke. Cursing under his breath, he had no choice but to join the hunt.

With only odd, thumb-shaped depressions for eyes, it made little sense that the Du'sien could see anything but it definitely knew the shadowhunter was on its heels. Weighed down by the child and its own awkward movement, it wasn't long before Alec was close enough that capture seemed imminent. Without warning, the creature suddenly threw the toddler high in the air and, freed of his burden, increased his speed.

Alec instinctively hesitated and swerved to catch the little boy. Magnus arrived in time to ward him off. A quick spell slowed the child's fall until he landed with barely a bump in the warlock's arms.

"I've got him. I'll take care of this. Go!"

The light of battle brightened Alec's blue eyes until they glittered like sapphires. He nodded once and was gone.

The Du'sien slipped into a narrow dead-end alley wedged between a hotel under construction and a brownstone with a pizza parlor on the first floor. Already dark and dank, the rain further hampered Alec's search when he slipped in, too. After a quick glance around the ground level, he glanced up and saw the demon methodically crawling up the brick walls. With one giant leap, Alec grabbed the bottom of the trash shoot hanging along the wall of the hotel and hand over hand, began to climb. He was only yards behind the creature when it disappeared between the steel beams of an unfinished wall.

The grey light of the rainy afternoon penetrated only a few feet inside the shell of the hotel. Tools and equipment littered the area, providing plenty of dark hiding places. Alec ignored the witchlight tucked into one of his many pockets and creeped through the shadows with his dagger in hand.

"Come on out, you ugly bastard. There's one of you and one of me, which means you're outnumbered."

When a metal bar fell to the ground at his left, Alec instinctively swiveled right, just in time to meet the oncoming attack. Arms stretched forward, the Du'sien lunged for him, growling incomprehensibly through the opening in his face that served as a mouth. Alec skipped back a step, then with a quick slash of his dagger, cut off the demon's right hand. It immediately grew back.

He laughed, dancing out of reach as the creature lumbered after him. He was almost having fun.

"Well, okay then, looks like you've got a few party tricks of your own. Guess that makes this almost a fair fight."

The Du'sien was incapable of speech and merely growled again as his shuffling steps followed Alec.

"Enjoying yourself, darling?" Magnus' voice came from the opposite side of the room, away from the gash of unfinished walls and windows. Unlike Alec, who had been happy to work in the dark, the warlock glowed with a bright amber light that surrounded him like an aura.

Alec kept his eyes on the demon. "The kid?"

"With his mother. They're convinced it was a simple kidnapping attempt. The police sketch should be interesting." Magnus looked around their dirty surroundings with an expression of distaste. "I must say, I'm not impressed with the decor here. I don't believe I'll be checking in anytime soon."

The Du'sien was visibly confused by the new target and the flickering light around Magnus. When he turned in that direction, Alec immediately called out, gaining the creature's attention again.

"Hear that, ugly? My boyfriend doesn't like your choice of battlefield. Personally, I think it suits you." He backed up slowly, taunting the demon to come closer.

It took the bait, stumbling awkwardly toward Alec as he edged closer and closer to the side of the building that was merely an open skeleton of beams and girders. At just the right moment, the shadowhunter slipped around the creature and jabbed with his dagger. The Du'sien jerked away and when he did, lost his footing and went over the edge, straight down 22 stories. Magnus and Alec watched him fall; when his body splattered on the ground below, the sound carried up to their ears.

Alec grinned in triumph but before he could give in to the urge to gloat, the gory pieces of the Du'sien began to move toward each other in an obvious effort to put itself back together.

Magnus elbowed Alec out of the way. "Allow me . . ."

He curled one hand over the other as if shaping an invisible ball. The empty space began to fill with a brilliant blue light. As the two men watched, the color faded and when it was a pure, icy white, Magnus hurled it toward the remains of the demon below. There was a blinding flash, followed by the crackle of fire and a gray cloud of smoke that rose in a puff and disappeared just as quickly. No trace of the Du'sien remained.

Alec grinned at Magnus, meeting the catlike eyes with a playful twinkle in his own.

"Now that's what I call a party trick."

.

* * *

.

 _What I like most about participating in Fage is the opportunity to try out new fandoms. I love The Mortal Instruments books, and I especially love Magnus (Godfrey Gao was yummy in that role in the movie!). I hope this little OS did him justice and Rody, I hope you enjoyed what I did with your prompts! _

_Thanks for reading!_


End file.
